1. Field of the invention:
This invention relates to a seal structure for keeping air- and water-tight between respective end portions of a plurality of curtain wall units forming a unit type curtain wall and a building wall.
2. Description of the prior art:
As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open (Provisional) Publication No. Sho 57-27012, there has been known a seal structure in which respective end portions of a plurality of upper and lower curtain wall units forming a unit type curtain wall are connected by a connecting member and indoor- and outdoor-side caulkings are applied between those end portions and a building wall to form vertical hollow chambers. Further, a caulking for interconnecting the indoor- and outdoor-side caulking is applied to make independent each hollow chamber formed between each end portion of the curtain wall unit and the building wall, which hollow chamber is opened to the outdoor side.
According to such a seal structure, it is possible to prevent rain water, etc. from entering the indoor side from between the end portions of the curtain wall units and the building wall, but since the indoor- and outdoor-side caulkings as well as the caulking for interconnecting both caulkings must be applied, the executive operations therefore are troublesome. Besides, because the execution of the caulkings is performed in the building site, it is likely that there will occur an execution error, etc., thus impairing reliability.
Particularly, since the caulking for interconnecting the indoor- and outdoor-side caulkings must be applied into a narrow space between the end portions of the curtain wall units and a building wall, the executive operations therefore are extremely troublesome.